Off to the doctors we go
by Saiyan Princess2
Summary: Goku and Vegeta both become sick and well...just read and see what happens


Somewhere on a battle field...  
"Goku, are you alright?" Yamcha asked his friend. Goku stood up and smiled stupidly. "Oh yeahh, I was just thinking! Haha you know how I am...always wanting to plan out the best strategies before a fight!" the saiyan laughed. "But Goku, you was on the ground, yelling in pain. And all I did was touch you. Also, are you suffering from some kind of heat rash? You don't look to good. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Yamcha asked. "Yeah I'm fine, only now I have a stomach ache...I think I might have to excuse myself earlier...yep, bye Yamcha!" "Oh man Goku, warn me the next time would ya? Gross!!" Yamcha frowned.  
Goku ran toward the bathroom as fast as he could. His stomach hurt and he wasn't sure why. (half hour later) "Man, my stomach is really hurting now, and I don't seem to have to use the bathroom...I wonder what's wrong? Maybe I'm sick." He thought to himself.  
Walking out of the bathroom, Goku held his stomach. "Goku, I really hope you flushed this time. You now how upset I get when you leave your special surprises for me in there." ChiChi yelled up at her husband. "Don't worry hun, false alarm." he laughed.  
Walking downstairs, Goku saw ChiChi standing in the kitchen with Bulma. To his right he saw Vegeta. "What's wrong Kakarott, having problems?" he laughed. "Shut up Vegeta."   
Goku frowned as he sulked off to the living room. In the kitchen ChiChi and Bulma talked about a new virus going around. "It's weird ChiChi, one minute Vegeta's in the bathroom and then the next, yelling because nothing happened." Bulma told her friend. "I know, Goku went straight to the bathroom when he got home, but nothing happened either. Do you think it might be the cause of that virus?" "I don't know only a doctor can tell us that. Also, I would like to know what those little red spots on Vegeta are." Bulma said.  
"Yeah, Goku seems to have those two...on top of a serious bathroom problem." ChiChi laughed, "Well, let's get those two set up with an appointment and see what's causing these stomach pains and strange spots." she said. "Good idea, I'll go call. You can make the tea." Bulma told her as she went into the living room.  
Vegeta and Goku watched as she walked over to the phone and picked it up. "I wonder what she's up too?" Vegeta asked Goku. "Maybe she's ordering pizza!! MMM, pizza! Hey Bulma, don't forget the mushrooms and anchovies!! There my favorite." Goku yelled to Bulma.  
"No wonder he has stomach problems..." she said in disgust. Then she shook it off and dialed the number to her family doctor. Goku and Vegeta listened to her side of the conversation. "Hello doctor Wheeler, yes it's me Bulma. No I'm not calling about Trunks. Vegeta? Oh he's fine, still grumpy like always. Listen, I was calling because Vegeta and Goku, ChiChi's husband, both seem to be suffering from upset stomachs...what? No, they try to but it's no use. Okay, if I can. Oh and what about ChiChi's husband Goku? Him too? Alright. Thank you doctor Wheeler...goodbye." Bulma hung up and turned toward the kitchen door.  
What she saw were two very angry saiyans. "You didn't? Did you..." Vegeta asked. "Hey, would you rather suffer and try going to bathroom and nothing still happen? Or would you rather go to the doctor to see what's actually wrong with you?" Bulma explained. Goku stood there and frowned. "But, they have needles and bad tasting food at the doctors. I don't want to go." Goku pouted.  
"Grow up Kakarott...wait, did you say...needles?" the saiyan prince asked.  
Bulma shook her head. "Now I've seen everything...two of earths strongest warriors...afraid of a little needle. I think you both need to grow up." She said. Then she went back into the kitchen. ChiChi handed her a cup of tea and as they sat down she asked what was up. "So? What's going on?" she asked.   
"Doctor Wheeler said to bring them in early in the morning. Hey ChiChi, do you think Vegeta and me can stay here for the night? We can all ride in my car in the morning and that way, we can both get them to the doctor without having to fight them." "Sure, you and Vegeta can take our room...me and Goku can sleep in Gohans room." ChiChi smiled.  
Back in the living room, Goku and Vegeta looked at each other in fear. They both knew what was going to happen and neither one liked it. "Alright Kakarott, here's the plan...we sneak out tonight and make a run for your sons house." Vegeta said. "Alright." Goku smiled. "This is going to be fun." He thought.  
Later that night..."Kakarott, be quiet. You want to get us caught?" "Sorry Vegeta, I never climbed out a window before. Owww!!! " "Kakarott!! Shut up!!" Vegeta put his hand over Goku's mouth, trying to shut the younger saiyan up. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but I stubbed my toe." Goku mumbled. Vegeta took his hand away and shook his head as if knowing how retarded Goku was. "Man that smarts. You know for some strange reason, my stomach doesn't hurt anymore. All I have now are these little red spots that itch like crazy." "Well shut up, you're going to get us caught." Vegeta said as put his hand down.  
Suddenly, both heard a sound. Turning around, both came face to face with two very angry house wives. "And were do you two think you are going?" Bulma asked. "Aww come on Bulma...we don't want to go to the doctors. He's gonna give us a shot. I just know it!" Goku frowned. "Grow up Goku. Man, you act more childish than Trunks. I'm beginning to think that he's more mature than the both of you. So, get your rears back in hear." Bulma said as she grabbed both saiyans by their legs and pulled.   
Vegeta and Goku grabbed ahold of the window seal and held on as tight as they could. As Bulma pulled, they pulled back. "ChiChi...help!!" Bulma called.  
Goku, who was afraid of his wife, suddenly let go and as Bulma pulled again...ended up with the saiyan on top off her. "Goku, get off me!! You way a ton!!" she huffed under him. Getting up, Goku smiled and then changed his expression to embarrassment. "Sorry Bulma." He said.  
The next day...after some fighting and arguing...both Goku and Vegeta both got into Bulma's car and headed off toward the doctors. Sitting in the waiting room, both looked angrily at their wives. "I can't believe they actually got us to come to this place Kakarott. Will you stop scratching already! You're making me itch." Vegeta said. "Hey mister, can I have 10 cents for the gum machine?" Vegeta looked down. Beside him was a kid. Before he could respond though, the boys mom approached the prince.  
"I'm sorry if little Jake is bugging you. My name is Daniella, what's your name.? The lady asked as she smiled. "His name is... get away from him before you end up being in the emergency room!!" Vegeta looked past the boys mother and right into the face of an angry Bulma. "Excuse me, but who are you?" the lady asked. "I'm his wife." Bulma said as she went toward the woman.   
Turning around, the lady saw Vegeta smirking.  
"So you are her husband. Sorry, I'll just go over here then. Hi, what's your name?" "Goku...and I'm married too." "Oh, to who?" "That lady over there with the red glowing aura around her body. You better go away now, she's really mad." As the lady looked over at ChiChi, she frowned and backed away from Goku. "Come on Jake, let's go home. Besides, that man looks like he has some kind of incurable disease" She said as she picked up her son.  
"Who does she think she is? Coming to a doctors office looking for a man...this is the hospital, not the dating service." Bulma said as she sat down. "Goku, Son..." Goku looked up when he heard his name. "Are you Son Goku?" Goku nodded his head. "Good, follow me then." The doctor said.   
(Back in the waiting room) "Noo, ChiChi I don't want to go in there! He's going to give me a shot...NOO!!" "Goku stop acting like a two year old and get in there!! You are embarrassing me!" ChiChi said as she tried to pull her husband toward the door. Goku yelled as his wife got the better of him and half dragged, half pushed him into the doctors office.  
Back out in the waiting room, Vegeta sat laughing at Goku. "Good, he went first before me." He said to himself. "Don't worry, you're next." Bulma smiled. Vegeta could only stare. In the doctors office, Goku sat as far away from Doctor Wheeler as possible. "Now, Mr. Goku...I am going to give you a checkup and then, a little shot." the doctor began.   
Goku, after hearing the word shot...ran out the room at full speed. "I don't want a shot!!!" he said as he ran out the door. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to make a house call...Is there a Vegeta umm, Vegeta here.?" "Go ahead hun, that's you." Bulma said as she pushed Vegeta up. "So Kakarott didn't go through it after all? The big chicken."   
"Now Mr. Vegeta, I certainly hope you will not pull a little stunt like that." "That's right Vegeta, we don't need two babies here." ChiChi said. "Kakaro...I mean Goku is a big chicken. I won't run." Vegeta said as proud as he could. "Good, now let's get started." Vegeta sat down as Doctor Wheeler began.  
First was the checkup, then came the shot. Vegeta howled as the needle pierced his skin. Outside, Goku laughed until his side hurt. He had heard the prince's painful howl and it was funny.  
"Mrs. Vegeta...your husband is suffering from...the measles. And from the look of things, he just got them not to long ago." "The measles? I thought it was a virus." Bulma frowned. "If he has them...then..." Bulma turned toward ChiChi and both looked out the door.  
A week later, two of earths greatest warriors are confined to a large bed. Both are covered in spots and calamine lotion. They both are extremely miserable. "Thanks a lot Kakarott! Now we're both sick! You big jerk!!" "Oh shove it Vegeta and pass me the lotion!" Goku said angrily.  
The end 


End file.
